Heaven
by The Six of Hearts
Summary: The first ever RikuxNamine fanfcition! YAY! Kind of sad...the end CoM, after Sora regains his memories, what happens to Namine and Riku? (songfic)


6H:I got a great idea for a fic and I have to do it soon!

Anaretsu: Why?

6H:Because I'll make history by writting the VERY FIRST RIKUXNAMINE story on !!! YAY!!!

Anaretsu: (throws confetti without enthusaism)

6H: You don't seem excited.

Anaretsu: Cause I'm not.

6H:Oh. Well, this is RikuxNamine, because I think it's cute that Riku is protecting her, and they'd make a good couple. This takes place after the ending. I'm going to make up alot of stuff as I go, considering that CoM isn't out yet. But it's MY fanfiction so there.

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me. Yeah....

_lyrics_

----

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
_

Brushing her light colored hair back, she suddenly darted her head up, startled by the sound f approaching footsteps. She hoped it wasn't Axel or Vixen again. They were cruel and interrigated her relentlessly. Lakchine would even be better than either of them. But, much to her relief, it was only the kind, silver haired boy that befriended her since he first came here. She stood up from the chair she had been sitting on and walked over to him.

"I was worried about you...Riku." she said. Indeed, it was the true keyblade master, except in the black trenchcoat of the unknowns. She looked at him, slightly teary-eyed. "It's over, isn't it? He won..." He nodded, and she smiled, but tears spilled over and streamed down her face.

"Don't cry. It's okay. We were hoping for this. I knew he was strong..." he said nostalgicly. He gazed at the white ceiling for a moment before turning his gaze back to her. "....Namine..."

"It's the end for me, then. The game is over. And I...am the loser." she said, still crying, and very much so. Riku didn't want to admit it, but this was the end. After today, he'd probably never see her again. But he didn't say anything. It would be too painful, and watching her cry so much was already tearing him apart.

"...no, Namine...we lost, together...and I'm glad."

"I am to."

"Then stop crying." he said. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he held her around her waist. She loved the feel of his long coast, and the warm smell about him.

_Oh, thinkin' about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
That's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more  
_

He just held her for awhile. It was hard, letting go of the first person to show him love-true love, anyway. She was pure light, and the escence of innocence, which made the whole thing more cruel. She had been used as a fake image to cause Sora's fall. She was the holder of all memories. If that was so, did she control her own memories?

He had often wondered this, and was warry of her at first, until he saw how gentle she was with him-how she healed him after he first broke free of Kingdom Hearts, bloodier than hell and gasping for every breath. He remembered lying on the floor, staining it red and breathing hard. Axel had just thrown him there and gruffly ordered Namine to watch him. The young girl had stayed up with him the whole night, healing him with light and comforting him, listening to the whole story of what had happened, from start to finish. After he was done, she looked very sad and asked him if he still thought of Sora the same way he thought of him at the beginning. He had taken a long time to anwser, and then told her no. He still couldn't figure out the whole anwser.

But now it was all over. Soon, this whole place, along with her, would be gone. He just wanted a little more time. Just a few more hours. No, he could not do this without being selfish. He wanted forever with her.

Namine wiped clean her watery eyes, and rested her head against him, clutching onto him tightly.

"Riku..."

"Yeah?"

"I'd just like to tell you... that I love you..." she said, hugging him tightly. He went numb at the words. He'd never heard anyone say that to him. He couldn't remember his parents and he had lived alone for so long, and then turned to darkness. He'd given up on love, thinking it was a myth.

"...I...love you, Namine..." he whispered back, shocked still. "I'll protect you till the end of time, I promise."

"Only you...I only want you to protect me..."

"I will, then." She laughed as she touched his face and pulled him down to look at her. Her warm brown eyes longingly taunted his ice ones as she smiled at him.

"I'm glad." she said softly. The castle shook, but they didn't notice.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And lovin' is all that I need  
And I'm finally there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see,  
We're in heaven  
_

"Riku...do you know what it's like to die?"

"I've come close. It's very sad..and painful, knowing you'll never see the people you love again."

"That is very sad. But...it's part of destiny. And you're destined to find him...the one with what Sora lost."

"I know...I have to guard...the one that protects Sora, don't I? But, that one will continue to search for Sora, even if he has to go to End of the World and back. He won't stop."

"It's because he cares about Sora. He'd be very sad if anything happened to him...just like I'd be sad if something happened to you..." He looked at her, turning his gaze from the ceiling. She looked over at him. The two layed on the stone floor, lights dimmed, looking at the ceiling and talking softly. Riku hated the things fate threw him. He had to deal with so much sorrow. He even had to lose Namine. The castle shook again, more violently this time. They winced as they heard something large break off and crash. They sat up on the floor, looking at each other sadly.

"Is it the end?" he asked her.

"It's never the end. Each new thing is a begininng of something new."

"Even death?"

"It's the chance to get a new life somewhere else as a different person from the VERY beginning."

"I'm scarred."

"There's no reason to be." she said, touching his face gently. He smiled, cradling her hand, keeping it pressed against his pale skin.

"I don't want to lose you. You make me happy. You make me feel..."

"You're the only one to ever come so close to me..." she told him, sadly. He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." The castle shook again, cracks climbed up the wall as somewhere else, another huge thing crashed. They two embraced tightly, Riku protected the frightened girl.

"You have to go, now. Your king is waiting-"

"He'll just have to be patient. I'm staying."

"No, Riku! You-!"

"Listen!" he said, holding her tightly and closer. "I'm going to do something right for once! I'm going to protect you till the end. Even if you're going to disappear like this castle is, I'll stay with you!" he yelled. She hugged him tightly, grabbing the fabric on his back and snuggling up to him.

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

"Oh, Riku! I don't want to disappear!"

"You said it yourself, it's just the start of something new! It's the chance to live a new life from the beginning! And when you get that new life, I'll come looking for you. Even if you don't remember me..."

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And lovin' is all that I need  
And I'm finally there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see,  
We're in heaven_

"Of course I'll remember you. Always, I will love you..." she told him. She kissed him softly on the cheek, and he went numb again, from surprise. He'd never felt something like this. Now, parts of the ceiling above them fell and crashed. He still protected her. Yet he knew she was going to disappear soon enough. There would be no stopping that. And now that time had come. She let go of him and his grip went limp as she slowly stood up, looking down to him. From above appeared a beam of bright light. It engulfed them both.

"Namine..." he barely whispered.

"I love you..." she whispered back. The crashing of stone went silent-there was no other sound as they both remained still. "I love you..." In the blink of an eye, she was gone, and everything was still. Riku looked where she had been standing in shock. Tears made their way down his cold face, as he remained perfectly still.

"Namine....NAMINE!!!!" he screamed, so that his voiced echoed outside the castle.

_Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you  
_

He came out of the ruins of Castle Oblivion, staggering and swaying like a drunk man. He felt the weight of the world had crushed his chest. King Mickey stood there in the road, waiting for him. Riku walked a fewsteps past him before he stopped.

"It's her, isn't it." the wise king told him. He nodded, wiping away the wetness.

"I just wanted to protect someone I cared about. I failed so miserably last time...and now..." he broke down again, collapsing n the dirt path. "Why can't I ever protect the people I love?!! Is fate playing a game with me?! I couldn't even HELP Sora last time, and I couldn't save Namine!!!" The king remained unmoving as Riku sobbed loudly, almost like a child. After a long time of his angst cries echoing over the dark fields, the king spoke.

"How do you know you didn't save her? "

"...wha-? I saw her disappear before my eyes, King."

"She may not be right here, right now...she might not be in this world...but that light...did you see that light that engulfed you? That was from...you."

"How'd you know?"

"It's always been there, that's how. It was waiting to protect someone you care about. See the castle? Only half of it is destroyed. All of it would be gone, if you hadn't used that power. You saved Namine...she's just somewhere else." Riku stood up.

"Then...I'll find her again. I swear I will." He took something out of his sleeve. The long black scarf fluttered in the wind that suddenly picked up. He brought it around his eyes, and swore that he felt small, warm hands placed over his own, guiding him as he tied it like a blinfold. "But first, I have to do what needs to be done. We have to find...him."

"Yes." Mickey said. The two started to walk away from the castle.

_And your loving is all that I need  
When I'm finally there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_We're in Heaven.  
_

----

6H:How'd you like THAT? I always felt the song "Heaven" was a song about dying or something. Leave me a review, so we can celebrate the first NaminexRiku fic!!! YAY!!!


End file.
